Calibration of anemometers supports the validity and defensibility of measurement data produced thereby when utilized in air flow, e.g., wind or air velocity, monitoring applications. Anemometers typically have a number of cups or propellers, either of which is defined for purposes of this document as a cupset. In some such anemometers, the cupset is not designed for replaceable removal from the anemometer body; i.e., the cupset is not designed to be removed from the anemometer body without damaging the anemometer. Conventional calibration methods for such anemometers typically entail a study of the anemometer performance in a well-characterized wind tunnel environment meeting specific requirements. It is desirable be able to produce accurate calibration test data to assess the performance of such anemometers without subjecting the anemometers to wind tunnel testing.